


Break-Up Heartbreak

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: A little bit of a Take That bashing towards The Twilight Saga, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arnold went to go live with his parents in San Lorenzo a few years after TJM, Blanket Permission, Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, I wrote this while I was an angsty mood lol, One Shot, Phoebe Heyerdahl Is A Good Best Friend, Please don't be angry at Arnold ya'll, Post-Canon, Post-Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, Seriously tho, Set a few years after TJM, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Angst, This fic is nothing more than teen drama and teen angst lol, break-ups, breaking up, teenage angst, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: A few years Post-TJM. Arnold sends an upsetting letter to Helga. Teen drama and Teen angst. That's it, that's the fic.





	Break-Up Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! OK, so, I was totally in an angsty mood just now and just HAD to get my feels out. And I thought: "What is a good way to get all your angsty feels out of the way?" And the answer is: "Through my HA! OTP, of course! Doi!" 
> 
> Please don't be mad at Arnold, y'all. I was in the mood for angst. Yell at me in the comments lol.

 

 

 

 

 

                **Hey Arnold!**

**Break-Up Heartbreak**

 

 

**_____**

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Teenage Helga Pataki sobbed uncontrollably on her best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl's pillow. 

 

It was a Saturday afternoon and the girls had been laughing at each other's jokes and stories when Phoebe's mother knocked on the door. 

 

Phoebe opened the door to let her mother in. 

 

Reba Heyerdahl gave Helga a maternal smile. She had a envelope in her hand. It was covered in stamps. 

 

"It's a letter for you, sugar," Reba told the blonde teen. She held out the letter for Helga to take. 

 

"Thanks, Mrs. Heyerdahl. I mean Reba," she corrected herself when she saw that Phoebe's mother was about to correct her. 

 

Reba giggled and waved Helga off. "Ah, it's alright, sweetie. Okay, I'll leave y'all alone again. Have fun!" 

 

She waved and closed Phoebe's bedroom door behind her on her way out. 

 

Once she was out of the room, Phoebe and Helga had a short, silent conversation through their eyes. Two seconds later, they squealed excitedly. 

 

"Oh my Gosh, Pheebs! Arnold wrote me a letter!" Helga gushed. "That's so old-fashioned and romantic!" 

 

"I know!" Phoebe squealed back to her best friend. She bounced in excitement. "Well, open it, Helga! Open it, open it!"

 

She shook Helga in her excitement. 

 

Helga chuckled. "Jeez, okay, Pheebs, I will. Just please calm down a little. You're starting to sound more happy than I am." 

 

"Oops! Okay, calming!" Phoebe replied with a sheepish smile. 

 

Helga chuckled at her best friend again and ripped open the envelope. She began to silently read the letter to herself with the same excitement and happiness. But then, the further she read the letter, the less excited and happy she was. 

 

Phoebe, noticing her best friend's change of mood, began to worry. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and her lips downturned into a frown.

 

"Helga? What is it? What's wrong?"

 

But Helga didn't answer. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, her hands shook so bad that the letter fell to the floor. Her chest heaved. Her eyes began to get red and water. 

 

Phoebe was shocked. What on Earth happened?! What was in that letter Arnold sent Helga? 

 

"He," Helga stuttered in a shocked whisper. "He broke up with me." 

 

Phoebe's jaw dropped. "What?! He broke up with you? But, I don't understand. Why?" 

 

Then, she paused a moment to think. 

 

"Well, you both do have a long-distance relationship. Perhaps Arnold was thinking that it might be best to wait until he and his parents came back home permanently to pursue a romantic relationship with you." 

 

Helga nodded through heaving, gasping sobs, trying in vain to wipe her eyes with her hands. "Y-yeah, that's... that's what Arnold said in his letter. But, but Pheebs! It still hurts so much!"

 

Phoebe nodded and wrapped her best friend up into a hug. She tried soothing Helga by massaging soft, comforting circles on Helga's back. 

 

Helga hugged Phoebe to herself tighter and tried to calm down. 

 

"Shh," Phoebe whispered. "It's okay, Helga. Let it all out. It's okay to cry about this. Just let your feelings out. I know you're hurting right now, Helga. But, Arnold's not breaking up with you forever. It's just for right now. Just until he and his parents come back home, permanently." 

 

Helga nodded, her tears still falling down her cheeks, even though she'd stopped crying. "I know, Pheebs. I know. This just really sucks. I'm gonna be feeling like I'm gonna be waiting for him forever. I mean, I don't wanna be one of those mopey emo teen girls who wait around for her boyfriend forever while not doing anything with her life. But still, Pheebs, this really sucks!" 

 

Helga pulled back from her hug with Phoebe to give her a smirk and a mischievous look. 

 

Phoebe giggled and shook her head. "Then, we'll just have to keep you occupied with fun things. It's still daytime. What do you say we go see if anyone's at Gerald's Field?" 

 

Her eyes twinkled in mischief. "We can even race to the field! First one there has to give the loser an ice cr ---"

 

Phoebe stopped what she was saying and gasped. Oh, no! Their secret code for talking about Arnold in public had always been "Ice Cream!" 

 

Realizing that Helga was still hurting, she tried to verbally backspace and apologized. 

 

"Oh, my Gosh, Helga! I am so sorry! I ---"

 

Helga held up a hand and shook her head. "Stop, Pheebs. It's okay." 

 

She put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder and smiled. "Really, Pheebs. It's okay. I'm gonna be okay." 

 

She took her hand off of Phoebe's shoulder and walked to the door. She twisted the knob and opened the door. She stepped out and turned, facing Phoebe. 

 

She held up a hand in a mock wave and smiled in a taunt. "Race ya there!"

 

She ran before Phoebe could reply or even react. 

 

When Phoebe finally shook herself out of her shock she ran after her best friend. 

 

"Hey, Helga! That's not fair! Slow down or wait for me!" 

 

She heard Helga chuckle. "Try to catch up, slow-poke!" 

 

Phoebe smiled and shook her head, trying to run faster. 

 

She had a feeling that everything truly was going to turn out just fine in the end. Arnold and his parents will eventually return home, their family will be reunited once more. 

 

And so will Arnold and Helga. Phoebe had a very strong feeling that they'll be together again, forever this time. 

 

 

                         -------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
